· Mundo Perfecto ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Lavender siempre vivió en un mundo perfecto, lleno de amigos, apariencias, popularidad, belleza, novios y conquistas.Siempre pensó que no podía faltarle nada más que eso, hasta que llega un día en el que se da cuenta de que tood no es como aparentaba ser.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Jotaká Rowling, esta pequeñez sí es mía.

**Mundo Perfecto**

-

**L**avender nunca tuvo problemas de amigos. Ella siempre recordó que nunca tuvo ningún problema para encontrar y conseguirse un gran puñado de amigos por todos lados. Siempre estuvo orgullosa de esto, porque eso le trajo muchos beneficios. Siempre se jactaba de cómo las personas se le acercaban, ya sea por su belleza o porque era genial.

Era popular, tenía montones de amigos, era querida y adorada por mucha gente, ¿qué más podía pedir? Para ella eso era todo. Ella siempre los consideró a todos unos grandes amigos, aquellos con los que podías contar en cualquier momento, aquellos que jamás te daban la espalda y te adoraban con todo el corazón. Siempre pensó, desde el primer montón de amigos que tuvo, que no tenía nada de que quejarse al respecto, ellos siempre estarían allí para ella.

Pero entonces pasó, pasó aquello que le hizo darse cuenta de que su vida no era tan perfecta como desde un principio pensó. Se dio cuenta de que tener uno novio no era simplemente salir con uno de esos chicos guapos, besarse y acariciarse lujuriosa y apasionadamente, aunque sin amor, no era andar presuntuosa por los pasillos de Hogwarts jactándose de no ser más soltera. También se dio cuenta de que aquel grupo enorme de chicos y chicas a los que llamaba amigos, con los que se divertía y pasaba momentos que ella consideraba grandiosos, no eran sus verdaderos amigos. Qué tonta fue.

Porque ellos no la apoyaron cuando Ron le traicionó, cuando ella anduvo como alma en pena por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pensando en lo que habría pasado, en lo que habría pasado con ella. Sobre lo que le hacía sentir así, torturándose sin poder encontrar la respuesta, y negándose cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Porque ellos se alejaron, simplemente ignoraron, no les importo y les fue indiferente todo aquello como si fueran unos ciegos ante su sufrimiento.

Sólo una persona no se hizo la ciega ante su depresión, su profunda tristeza y confusión. Fue aquella que consideró una igual ante todos aquellos amigos, aun cuando Parvarti demostraba estar con ella todo el tiempo, apoyándole, Lavender siempre la vio como una igual ante aquellos que consideró grandes amigos. Nunca la consideró algo más que ellos, nunca la valoró realmente a pesar de todo su apoyo y ahora estaba arrepentida. Todo esto le hizo darse cuenta de que siempre estuvo equivocada, que fue una ciega y tonta con su amiga, pues no se dio cuenta nunca de quien era su verdadera y única amiga a pesar de todas sus muestras.

Ella está allí, apoyándole, consolándole, aconsejándole aunque no sirvan de mucho sus consejos, pues ella tampoco es muy buena con temas de amor. Pero aún así, ella está aquí, con ella. Eso es lo que cuenta, lo aue aprecia y le agradece. Ahora se da cuenta de fue una tonta durante mucho tiempo, pero sabe que no volverá a pasar. Le entristece darse cuenta de todo esto, de darse cuenta de que la vida que alguna vez pensó que era perfecta, nunca terminaría, una simple vida consistente en grandes masas de amigos, popularidad, belleza, novios y conquistas no era la vida tan maravillosamente se pintaba fácilmente.

Ahora valora lo que de verdad le queda. Ha aprendido la lección y agradece a Ron por ello, aun cuando le traicionó, sabía que sin él seguiría en ese tonto y superficial mundo perfecto en el que alguna vez vivió y nuca pensó salir. Ahora era libre, sincera, madura, feliz de verdad, sin apariencias y con verdaderos amigos. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

**N/A:**

Sí, no es muy bueno XD Bueh, eso digo de todos mis fics, pero en realidad es así. Mientras buscaba en mis archivos antiguos me encontré con este fragmento que pretendía ser un Drabble, así que dije, coño para qué lo tiens allí escondido, mejor edítalo y publícalo. Si alguien lo leyó, ya saben, muchas gracias =)

**Leon. **


End file.
